one last gift?
by Supershooter
Summary: Tai is very sick in the hospital, Sora worries that it may be the end of his life, will it be goodbye for the two young lovers, and what is Sora's gift for her sick best friend
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the first chapter of one in like 20 stories I have in the works, this story was originally going to be a lot darker and grimmer, I was a bit tired when I wrote this so, If you guys want me to I could rewrite it so it more like it was supposed to be, btw it will still be kinda dark as you can probably see, also it was really only going to be about Tai, Kari, and Sora but it changed a bit as I wrote it as you can see. Anyway I'm not the one of the best writers by far, but I have some decent Ideas so I figured I would try them out. Tell me what you think._

_Don't own digimon_

_Eyes were filled with tears as young ten year old Sora Takenouchi scanned the dim waiting room, between her own sobs. Sora's legs were pressed up against her on the small uncomfortable metal chair she was on. On the empty chair on her right was a small package with holes in it. Thousands of emotions swirled around her head, she felt dizzy, she wanted to throw up. She was startled a little when she felt a warm arm wrap around her. She looked up slowly to her left, to find her mother looking down at her trying to comfort her. Sora locked eyes shortly with her mom, she wanted to smile just a little, as a gesture to thank her mom. But she couldn't do it, and she quickly began to sob hard again, but not before wrapping her arms around her mom, crying hard into her chest. In the midst of all her sorrow something else powerful was burning, it was anger. The words the nurse said to her, burned in the back of her mind._

_Sora heard his heavy breathing as she approached the room. All of a sudden someone grabbed her roughly and unkindly by the arm._

"_relatives only" the nurse said dragging her to the waiting room, with a look in her eye like she didn't care at all what happened to him._

"_NO PLEASE LET ME IN I HAVE TO SEE HIM IT COULD BE THE LAST TIME I EVER DO, PLEASE" Sora sobbed fighting the nurse with all her strength._

"_I don't care" the nurse responded sharply._

_Sora saw a doctor standing near them " PLEASE MAKE HER STOP, I HAVE TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING, I…I LOVE HIM!" she screamed at the doctor who diverted his eyes pretending not to hear her. " PLEASE JUST ASK DR. KIDO HE WILL LET ME IN!" The doctor just continued to ignore her as the nurse harshly threw her and the package she was holding at the waiting room chair. Sora started crying uncontrollably. Kari ran up to her and gave her a hug. Kari was also crying hard._

"_Please" Mrs. Kamiya said sadly directed at the nurse "Can't she just go in with us, she is like a sister to him" she finished as Mr. Kamiya tried desperately to comfort the two girls, but he knew there was nothing he could really do._

"_Ma'am I do not care it's the hospital rules she can wait out here only you, your husband, and your daughter can go in, enough whining, I should have gotten off work an hour ago, but because of your son I have to work overtime and I'm not complaining"_

"_HOW DARE YOU" Mrs. Kamiya yelled snapping, which she rarely did, she slapped the nurse. "MY SON MAY BE DYING AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS WHEN YOU GET OFF WORK, YOU ARE A DISCUSTING HUMAN BEING!" The nurse just shrugged and walked away coldly and she dared to smirk at Sora as she left making the girl cry harder. " Sora honey" Mrs. Kamiya started while chocking up herself " I'm…I'm so sorry j… just know Sora he loves you never… never forget it." Sora curled up into a ball and wailed harder as Mr. Kamiya picked up Kari and they walked toward Tai's room._

"Mommy its not fair" Sora sobbed into her moms stomach.

"Shhh… I know honey, I know" Mrs. Takenouchi said trying hard to comfort her young daughter.

"But…But I will never know mommy, maybe he doesn't even love me, who knows what he would have said to me, besides there are so many girls always around Taichi, why would he choose me." Sora sobbed harder, her mom was speechless not understanding what kind of love Sora had been always talking about that she felt for Tai.

Sora shortly after heard heavy breathing behind her, someone trying to hold off tears, she figured it was Mimi there to comfort her like always. When she felt a shaky hand on her shoulder she quickly turned around and found herself looking into a familiar pair of blue eyes, yet today they were riddles with veins, tears, and the look of pain. " Don't you even begin to think like that Sora, No one knows Tai better than you, but he is my best friend too and don't you even try to say that Tai doesn't love you." The Digidestined started making their way towards Matt and Sora. " If anybody deserves to be in there with Tai its you Sora." and Sora for the first time, since Tai has been in the hospital smiled lightly. She hugged Matt hard crying on his shoulder for a short moment. 

"Thank you Matt" She cried.

The digidestined gathered round and Matt had them all put their hands in the circle. " We get Sora in that room no matter what it takes." Matt said with a small smile as he looked around at his friends all with hope and determination in their eyes.

"Sora we all played a big roll in the digital world, but we all know without you and Tai we never would have made it through it" Mimi said to her best friend. "The least we can do is get you where you belong, with Tai."

"I'm in, my dad should be able to help us, even though this isn't his hospital" Said Joe.

"Prodigious" Izzy said stating what has become his catch phrase.

"Don't forget me" TK said looking up at the others. The others chuckled a little, making everyone feel a little better, though the thought of the shape Tai was in kept tears in their eyes.

"So what's our plan" Matt asked, and everybody leaned in close.

"I will call my dad, he has authority to override this hospitals command, he will make things right but… I don't how long Tai has" He said sadly, everyone choking up a little at the thought. " I will tell him to get here as fast as possible."

"Good job Joe" Matt said giving him a pat of the shoulder "Now Izzy any idea how we can get Sora in there before." Matt knew he had to take charge because Tai couldn't.

"Well that nurse pretty much is the guard for that door… I think we are going to have to get ride of her" Izzy stated.

"um Izzy what do you mean get ride off…" Joe asked nervously.

"… Lock her in a closet" Izzy answered while everybody stared in disbelief at him "What just because I'm nerd doesn't mean I'm just going to let someone mess with my friends.

So that's the first chapter, please review, I mainly have been slow on the updates for my life for my love cause I'm not getting to many reviews for it, not that I'm looking for a certain amount of reviews but I have been getting people telling me that there are a lot of problems with my story, but not really any suggestions of how to fix stuff. Anyway I'm ranting my point is, please review and tips would be very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long to update guys, been really busy with work and when I wasn't working I had writers block. Plus I have realized that if I don't write a chapter in one sitting I tend to mess it up, and if I leave a story for a while I always forget when I was going with it. I have been thinking about where to go from where I left off for a while now, especially since my stories always end up way different than what I originally thought up, but oh well. So I thought up a couple ways to go and I went with dark and grim YAY right lol. This chapter is just Kari's thoughts on the way to Tai's room, BIG WARNING HERE BEFORE READING, THIS STORY WILL HAVE SEVERAL CHAPTERS THAT VERY DARK, KIND OF GRAPHIC AND DEPRESSING, THIS IS ONE OF THEM Though I am going to "finish my life for my love" which is a lot less depressing of a story, so if you are interested check that out. Oh also I don't know what will happen this time but as for the underlining and italics disappearing I really don't know why fan fiction does that with my stories hopefully it wont happen with this chapter. Anyway read review and tell me what you think or any suggestions, so here is chapter 2.

And of coarse I don't own digimon. You know being fan fiction you would hope that it's already assumed that the writer doesn't own it but sadly no.

* * *

Kari's P.O.V.

As my dad carried me on his shoulder, my eyes sting from days of practically endless crying. I didn't know that someone could physically cry for this long. No matter how much they comfort me, my parents, grandparents, friends, teachers telling me to stop crying and that it will all be ok, I know it won't be. I just want to yell at them and say, "MY BROTHER IS DYING, NO IT IS NOT GOING TO BE OK". I would never do that though as much as their lies hurt me, I know they are just trying to make me feel better. There is only one person who was always able to stop me from crying anyway and right now he is the reason I am crying.

Tai was my world and I was his, and he didn't even have to say it, I mean he did and a lot, but I would have known anyway. The love was always there in the way he held me, how he looked at me, how he would always comfort me when I had a bad day, how he would stop whatever he was doing during his daily activities when he saw me, and would run over hug me, spin me around and maybe put his nose to mine, kiss my forehead, or just rustle my hair. I bet he always used to think that he never showed how much he loved me enough. Oh god, look at me, speaking his name in past tense already as if he was… No I…I can't do this I can barely even hear the words in my mind never mind speaking them. I keep thinking the words die and my brother, but I just can't put them together. I keep having nightmares, where I wakeup and Tai isn't there, I am the only one who remembers him, I keep asking people where my brother and they say something like "oh what an active imagination you have little girl" and I cry and hurt because Tai isn't there to make me feel better. I understand what death means I just…I can't imagine it, especially for Tai, he was always so happy and cheerful; Sora used to tell me how much she loved how full of life Tai truly was. So what now, what is my brother without being full of life. I have heard people use terms before, things like empty husk. Just thinking it makes my stomach churn. I am only seven, yet I am wondering about all these terrible things, I may be young but I know that this is wrong.

I have never thought about religion before, and maybe it is wrong to just start now because something bad is happening, but I can't help it. I have been begging for there to be an afterlife for him. I want to see him in heaven kicking a soccer ball back and forth with other angels on a cloud. I had to think like that because that was the only way I could smile if even for a short moment between tears. Otherwise I thought of sick alternatives, Tai laying still, his skin pale, in a casket, where they have pumped him full of stuff so he wouldn't decay, and then they force him into the ground where it is dark and cold. I don't even understand why they burry people I know I'm young but it just sounds so sick. I keep thinking what if somehow his soul is still stuck in his body what if he cant get out like the others, and he is just stuck there in the dark and cold with all of the bugs screaming his head off to get out, I see him crying afraid and wanting to go home, even though he practically never cried. I keep thinking I will stop them I will take his body and put it somewhere he always loved to be, and visit him everyday, but I know the adults won't let me. So I have started praying, to anybody I don't care what religion call it wrong, but if any god will save my onii-chan, I would do whatever they want. I especially prayed that if by some miracle Tai didn't die, that I would be the perfect imouto, and that I would always appreciate him, and spend time with him everyday, and spend my life trying to be good.

I have always seen on Television and stuff all of those funerals where the family and friends talk about a person and send them on their way. I don't want to do that though, I don't want to just say goodbye and let go. I will never let go no matter how much people tell me to. If there is any bright note it is that I know someone will be going through the same thing, Tai's best friend Sora. She told me she would never let go even if she lived to be one hundred years old. She has been telling me that when we are both a little older we can get a house together and just the two of us could remember Tai together, having him watch over us so he could know we were both safe and doing well. Sora told me that people may tell us that we are living in the past and need to move on, but she told me not to listen to them, that we were just living for a loved one. I said maybe we could make one of the bedrooms up to be like his room, and she cried more and hugged me and said it was a great idea. Sora and Tai's bond was incredibly strong just like Tai and me. I love Tai so incredibly much, it really wasn't your normal sibling love it was stronger somehow. I loved spending time with Tai when we were kids and I always wanted to for the rest of our lives. I always told him that even when we both are married (and if I added for him to be married to Sora he would always blush) I want to see him every week or he will have hell to pay, he would always hug me and laugh when I said that, and then he would swear it to me. I was serious too and I know his promise was true. I really wanted to see him every week even if it meant being nabor, and I would have to make sure whatever great husband I would have would be ok giving me some Tai time every week, otherwise it wouldn't work out between us, and it would be as simple as that. However now all of my plans for our future have been crushed, I was feeling bad that I made him make a swear that because he was sick, he couldn't keep, but mom says its ok if he breaks a swear when he doesn't have control over it, and she assures me that he wont go to hell or anything like that because of it.

It didn't take long at all from when Tai was healthy, leading us through the digital world, playing soccer and video games, and spending time with me, Sora, and his other friends, to us hearing the news that he only has a 15 percent survival chance. The people from the hospital said they couldn't even fully figure out what he had, and that's when all the crying started. Although I will never tell anybody this except for Sora and maybe Tai if I get the chance, but when I first heard the news I actually considered ending my life when Tai goes. I know I'm only seven and shouldn't be thinking like that but I just couldn't help it. I went to Sora asking her how I could be with Tai and she broke down into tears. A couple hours later and Sora convinced me not to end my life, but even now it still crosses my mind. Sora told me that Tai would be watching out for us from heaven and would want us to try to be happy without him. She told me she would never be the same without Tai in her life and that she knows she will now never get married(although I didn't know if it was because she wanted to marry him or just so we could live together like she talked about.) She told me that she thought about ending her own life for a while, but then thought about what Tai would think about her giving up, and how much she would hurt all her friends and family. I told her, that I couldn't loose her too, and hugged her tight and cried with her on her bed. I thought about how hurt mom and dad would be if they lost both their kids, and how they would be crying twice as much. So right then and there me and Sora made a promise as sisters (as far as we were concerned we were sisters anyway) to never end our lives and to buy that nice house together and live our lives to the fullest like Tai would want us to.

That leaves us where I am now, as I hear a heavy labored breathing that had to re-remind me that my wonderful brother was still at least for now alive, I stop thinking about all of the sad thoughts swirling in my head. Dad pulls me off of his shoulder where I had been crying my heart out on the way to the room and set me on the floor. I look into the dark room with not too many lights on and can make out the shape of my brother on the bed. I look up at dad and notice the soaking wet spots from me and Sora's tears.

"I'm sorry about your shirt daddy" I sob feeling sorry about pretty much everything right now.

"Kari honey its fine please do not worry about it" He said smiling at me while bending down to give me a big bear hug.

I hug him back still crying, not even trying to stop anymore; I realized a while ago that it was a fruitless effort. He released me from the hug and stood next to mommy, who it looked like she would fall down if he didn't hold her. "Daddy…Mommy aren't we going in" I asked confused when we halted five feet from Tai's door.

"Kari honey we thought you might like to get to see Tai by yourself for a little while, would you like that?" Dad asked weakly smiling down at me knowing my answer already.

"YES DADDY THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I practically shouted with tears in my eyes as I hugged his leg. He giggled lightly then pushed me towards the door. As much as I wanted to be able to talk to Tai alone for a little while, I was so scared. I inched towards his dark room. I looked back every now and again to make sure it was his room and that it was ok for me to go in. Every time it was meet with a reassuring glance from my parents. I hadn't seen Tai since he had just started to get sick, I was worried what state he may be in, I even cried a little harder when I thought that he might not remember me. I closed my eyes though and tried to channel the courage that Tai had always had as his crest.

So I walked into the room, it was very dark and I stopped for a second letting my eyes adjust so I could see. I walked slowly towards the boy who I could hear hacking and breathing heavily. The only other sounds were the computers he was somehow plugged into and the I.V. drip. I walked up to his small hospital bed, quietly so I wouldn't scare him or anything. When my eyes had adjusted to the light, I saw him lying there while he had his eyes closed, probably sleeping. I covered my mouth in shock so I wouldn't scream or cry louder than I had been. I was so scared, I hated the feeling because the kid before me didn't look like my brother but my gut told me it was him. He was really thin, and I mean thin like skin and bone, his skin was pale almost like a ghost. He had what looked like rashes on a lot of his body. I could hear that he was having trouble breathing even with tubes in his nose. He was shivering too, I saw him shaking a little, grasping for a blanket that must have fallen on the floor. I picked it up and spread it the best I could onto him. The scariest part though was his hair. As much as over the years we all joked about it, we really did love Tai's redicioulious hair. This is what made me cry again his big brown mop of hair was gone. I don't know if it fell out or if the doctors cut it off, but I was petrified. I told myself to be strong for him; I didn't want him thinking I thought he was ugly or just make him feel worse about the condition he was in. However I could not keep the tears away and they came back flowing hard as ever and landed on his now thin form. After a minuet of unintentionally crying on my sick brother's body, his eyes slowly flickered open. I wanted to say sorry for waking him up, but I know he wouldn't me to feel sorry for any of this and he especially wouldn't want to be asleep this near….to…his…..end. I cried but found a little comfort when he looked at me, because although his eyes were now tired, I could still see his amazing soul shinning through up at me, like I always could.

He slowly moved his now weak boney hand and wrapped his fingers around mine. He looked up at me and smiled weakly his famous lopsided grin "How's it going squirt?"

* * *

Responses: I figured I would try giving your feedback, feedback lol

Nyhlus: Really good advice there thanks, and I'm glad you like the sadder stories because this is sure to be one. So let me know what you think of this chapter, if I improved anything. Oh also things have yet to be resolved the main problem of the story in a way has yet to reveal itself.

digimonfan4ever101: I don't know lol, I guess we will just have to wait and see if Izzy has anymore crazy ideas, oh and wait till the end of the story before you take the nurse out lol otherwise I will have a plot hole.

TaioraWarrior: Yeah sorry bout the format thing I really have no clue why that happens I guess I just have to be more careful with it.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien+readerchick6+Porque ella estaba enamorada: sorry for taking so long to update.

Werebazs: yeah the underlining and italics were unintentional lol, Im just trying to figure out why that happened, because it doesn't have any of that my saved document.

DephsXylex: Glad your liking it so far, and sorry about the spelling mistakes I did some editing with this chapter so it should be better.


End file.
